


La Metamorfosis

by Kurotan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Will, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Hannibal is Hannibal, Love/Hate, M/M, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotan/pseuds/Kurotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Se llama metamorfosis a un proceso biológico por el cual un animal se desarrolla desde su nacimiento (pasado el desarrollo embrionario) hasta la madurez por medio de grandes cambios estructurales y fisiológicos. No sólo hay cambios de tamaño y un aumento del número de células sino que hay cambios de diferenciación celular. "</p>
<p>El presente relato trata de explorar los cambios que Will Graham todavía debe acometer en su propia psique para sobrevivir a su renacimiento, siendo su única opción perecer en el intento. Por fortuna para él, cuenta con la inestimable guía de un prestigioso psiquiatra y leal amigo, quien está más que dispuesto a ayudarle a cruzar el umbral de su propia humanidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ninfa

**Author's Note:**

> Con esta narración no pretendo seguir una línea argumental sólida y propia que vaya mucho más allá de los contenidos originales que abarca la serie de televisión. Se trata, más bien, de pequeños relatos que aprovechan los instersticios de la obra. Los momentos sugeridos, los perdidos o, sencillamente, los que habría deseado llegar a ver. Se pueden considerar, por tanto, como una serie de one-shots que persiguen un determinado fin: explorar las maravillosas y terribles mentes de Hannibal Lecter y Will Graham en la medida que me permita mi imaginación y sus diversas posibilidades.

Fueron al menos 40 minutos de silencioso viaje hasta arribar al porche de la vivienda de la doctora Alana Bloom. Por su parte, Jack Crawford no hizo ademán alguno de detener al copiloto que le acompañaba una vez que éste de desprendió resueltamente del cinturón de seguridad con la manifiesta intención de apearse del vehículo con la mayor premura posible. Sólo fue una vez que Will Graham inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente como para deslizarse rápidamente por la puerta aún entreabierta cuando los reflejos del agente del FBI se dispararon sin motivo aparente, impeliéndole a aferrar al hombre más joven por el codo con repentina brusquedad.

_ No creas que el asunto queda zanjado aquí, Will. Todavía queda mucho por aclarar entre tú y yo. _ El interpelado apenas si se molestó en desviar la mirada que mantenía fija al frente, a un tiempo impávida y desenfocada, para observar con extrañeza la recia mano que lo sostenía.

_ No creo que tenga nada nuevo y relevante que comunicar, Jack... Al menos, nada sustancialmente diferente a lo que he repetido hasta el cansancio durante los últimos meses de mi encarcelamiento. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo marcharme. Una vez que haya saludado convenientemente a la doctora Bloom, todavía tengo que encontrar un servicio de alquiler de coches que esté dispuesto a fiarme una furgoneta que echar a perder con 7 perros por todo el camino hasta Wolf Trap. Gracias por ir a buscarme hasta el hospital de Baltimore cuando absolutamente nadie más lo hubiera hecho y... En fin, gracias por traerme hasta aquí. Te garantizo que Alana no sufrirá daño alguno; hoy me siento inusitadamente estable y carente de fiebres encefálicas.

Sin más explicaciones, Will retiró la mano que lo retenía con un gesto comedido pero firme, abortando así cualquier afán de réplica que el veterano todavía se planteara abordar. Crawford se limitó entonces a observar al joven alejarse con paso ligero, con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos pero el mentón erguido; no prendió el motor cuando Alana salió a recibir al visitante inesperado que llamaba a su puerta, ni tampoco se retiró cuando, con ojo crítico, escrutó la tensa interacción que siguió entre la psiquiatra y el antiguo profesor, a pesar de que se encontraba demasiado alejado de la escena como para captar la conversación entre ambos.

Finalmente, rodeado una vez más de lo que él mismo denominaba como su "familia de vagabundos", Will Graham indicó mediante silbidos a sus compañeros caninos que lo siguieran, dejando así tanto a Alana Bloom como a Jack Crawford atrás.


	2. La voz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En efecto; diversas poesías de mi autoría irán apareciendo a lo largo del relato. Naturalmente, todas ellas estarán basadas en la dicotomía Lecter/Graham o bien en el universo relativo a Hannibal.

La voz

Tu voz, tu cadencia.  
Firme, persistente,   
anclada en mi cabeza.  
En mi cerebro, en mi mente,  
en los secretos de mi frente  
que me susurras con tibieza.  
Durante mis noches en vela  
al final sólo quedas tú.  
No hay nadie más que tú.  
Ligado a mis pesadillas,  
enraizado en mi subconsciente.  
Tus adormecidas, latentes,  
pero trémulas caricias   
rozan mis párpados cada día.  
Y sé que, cuando despierte,  
sólo estarás tú...  
Nadie más que tú.  
Estrechando mi cuerpo inerte  
y besando mis manos frías.


	3. Ninfa; 02

La consulta del doctor Lecter en Baltimore se le antojó a Will, como siempre, tan elegante en su apariencia como amenazante en su contenido. Por más que abarcase su vista o se detuviera en los detalles, no había un solo color disonante; ningún documento u ornato fuera de lugar. La recia figura de bronce del ciervo que había captado su atención meros meses atrás permanecía en su mesita de costumbre, inofensiva e inocente, presidiendo parte de la estancia que les circundaba con sarcástica neutralidad; recordándole a Will, inevitablemente, los contornos humanoides, oscuros y astados que habían plagado por completo sus pesadillas.

_ De modo que has decidido retornar a mí para continuar tu terapia, Will. No puedo por menos que reconocer que estoy muy satisfecho... Después de todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros, no esperaba por tu parte semejante señal de concordia. _ Hannibal Lecter tomó asiento en su sillón acostumbrado, retomando de modo automático el papel que había asumido durante los meses previos. Psiquiatra y paciente, amigos con cierta propensión a incómodos roces y, a tenor de la mirada que le obsequiaba Graham, nuevos roles antagonísticos aún por experimentar y descubrir. Qué inesperada y abrumadora delicia.

_ ¿Concordia? De ninguna manera, Dr. Lecter... Digamos que, obviando los sucesos acaecidos este último año, la repentina presencia de Chilton, ensangrentado y aterrorizado, en el porche de mi casa resultó... Cómo lo diría... El acicate definitivo para reaparecer en tu consulta. Déjame decirte que, como de costumbre, tu obra es impecable pero con una notable excepción: tu plan -cualquiera que sea- no se sostendrá eternamente dado que Chilton es demasiado inepto y estúpido, y eso es algo que, me temo, todos saben demasiado bien. En el improbable caso de que eso todavía no sea así, no hay de qué preocuparse... Estoy seguro de que Freddie Lounds y su repugnante página web ya estarán tomando cartas en el asunto.

El psiquiatra se limitó a inclinar hacia un lado la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente. Humedeció sus finos labios, pensativo en apariencia, a la par que clavaba sus inquisitivos ojos en los de su paciente. Will, quizá por primera vez desde que conoció al hombre, no hizo ademán alguno de apartar la mirada. 

_ Lamento de veras escuchar eso, William. Supongo que he sido demasiado apresurado al asumir que tu presencia aquí significaba que podíamos tratar de pasar página y empezar de nuevo. Inocente y presuntuoso por mi parte, debo añadir. _ Lecter se puso en pie con inusitada gracilidad, invitando a su huésped a seguirle con un ademán cortés _ Por otro lado, mi satisfacción por tener la oportunidad de subsanar todo mal que te haya podido causar directa o indirectamente sigue siendo demasiado grande; así que lamento decirte que tendrás que emplear tus capacidades más a fondo si lo que pretendes es hacerme enfadar.

Graham dejó escapar una risotada, franca y exuberante, a la par que meneaba la cabeza en señal de disentimiento.

_ Dios no lo quiera, Dr. Lecter. Hacer algo así a propósito resultaría franca e inexcusablemente... grosero.

Hannibal apretó uno de sus hombros con aire distendido a la par que amigable.

_ En efecto. Grosero e inapropiado, si se me permite la matización. Al fin y al cabo, recuerdo mi firme propósito de relacionarme de forma adulta, cabal y sana contigo en todos los sentidos, desde que te conocí. Huelga decir que no siempre ha resultado tarea fácil, querido William.

_ Ah, pero ¿dónde residiría el encanto de nuestra asociación, si hubiera sido tan franca y transparente como pretendes? Qué carencia absoluta de imaginación e interés, válgame el cielo. _ Will ajustó sus pasos a la cadencia de los de Hannibal, siguiéndole sin titubear hasta la otra punta de la espaciosa habitación. _ Hablando de imaginación, ¿adónde vamos? ¿se trata de una excursión imprevista, o es que acaso has ajustado tu terapia a los fundamentos de la escuela peripatética?

Una levísima sonrisa curvó las comisuras de los labios del reputado psiquiatra. Labios rojos, masculinos, rudos. Labios que, por un efímero instante, Will imaginó empapados de sangre. Con una teatral floritura, Hannibal invitó a su visitante a que echara un vistazo a la licorera, un mueble sobrio, de innegable buen gusto y aparentemente antiguo, que tenían justo delante.

_ No llegaremos lejos, te lo aseguro. Sólo he creído que ésta es una inmejorable ocasión para brindar por tu esperado regreso tanto al mundo exterior como a tu tratamiento. _ Graham arqueó una ceja, inquiriéndole con expresión incrédula. _ Está bien, seré más preciso: brindemos por tu libertad y tu renovado sentido de la estética, ya que tengo que admitir que tu nuevo atuendo me ha resultado, como mínimo, tan grato como la perspectiva de continuar nuestras charlas semanales.

El ex-policía entrelazó sus dedos por entre los largos y ondulados mechones de su cabello, por una vez, en perfecto y desacostumbrado orden.

_... Y por mi nuevo aftershave.

_ Por supuesto. Sobre todo, por el nuevo aftershave.

Una larga, estruendosa carcajada que brotó de las mismas entrañas de Will resonó por toda la estancia. Aceptó al punto la copa de exquisito whiskey escocés que Hannibal le puso directamente entre las manos, y ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su placer ante el ligero estremecimiento que sacudió, como un latigazo, su espina dorsal cuando el psiquiatra acarició la yema de sus dedos con gesto amante. Reverente.

William devolvió el gesto, depositando su propia caricia y reconocimiento sobre las encarnadas, frescas cicatrices que adornaban las muñecas de áquel.


	4. Crisálida

Will pensaba que ya estaba en condiciones de diferenciar sus sueños de la realidad pero, como era habitual en la caótica miasma en la que se había convertido su vida, no siempre podía aseverarlo con certeza. La encefalitis que había padecido meses atrás ya hacía tiempo que había sido exitosamente tratada a golpe de reposo absoluto, semanas enteras de medicación e innumerables pruebas tanto físicas como psicológicas para determinar con la mayor legitimidad posible su estado mental.

Después de todo, el Destripador de Chesapeake era considerado a nivel global como el homónimo del hombre del saco... Podía comprender la desesperada pulsión de todo su círculo de allegados por aprehender al culpable y hacerle pagar todos sus crímenes a la usanza de la salvaje Ley del Talión: ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Y por qué no decirlo, sangre por sangre. Como la de Beverly _ recordó Graham con una vehemente punzada de dolor aleteando en su pecho como un ave herida_ , o incluso la de Miriam.

Aunque para Will, si había de ser totalmente sincero consigo mismo, sólo había una sangre derramada por la que, sin importarle siquiera la noción de salvaguardar su propia vida, debía rendir su justo tributo. Tenía que clamar su venganza costara lo que costase, en el sentido más puro, bíblico y trascendental del término.

Su vendetta, así como su cebo, se llamaba Abigail.

Will Graham podía verla en toda su joven y agridulce gloria, cómodamente sentado en uno de los suaves meandros que configuraban la ribera del arroyo que fluía sin pausa en su interior. A salvo dentro de su cabeza, a salvo de las garras del tiempo y de su propia muerte, Will observaba con candor a la sonriente muchacha de largos cabellos negros. Abigail le saludó con la mano antes de volver a lanzar el fino sedal hacia la rápida corriente, ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa cuando perdió pie por un instante y se sumió en el gélido río hasta la cintura.

El hombre se incorporó con brusquedad, presto para lanzarse al agua y socorrer a la chiquilla. Ésta se enderezó chapoteando y riendo a carcajadas, haciéndole señas para que se detuviera.

_ Tranquilo, Will... No hace falta que acabes embadurnado de barro hasta los codos tú también. Trato de recordar todo lo que me has enseñado, pero estoy segura de que pescar no es lo mío, en serio. Si a duras penas puedo mantener el equilibrio, no sé cómo pretendes que sea capaz de pescar truchas. Tu loco proyecto de acechar bagres en mitad de la noche mejor ni me lo recuerdes.

_ Tiempo al tiempo, Abigail. _ El investigador echó mano a la petaca de whiskey que tenía en el chaleco, dándole un par de generosos tragos antes de cerrarla resueltamente y guardarla de nuevo donde estaba. _ Ser un buen pescador requiere práctica y paciencia, como todo lo demás. Lo que sucede es que, por muy bien que hayas aprendido a pescar, siempre habrás de ser observador y paciente por encima de todas las cosas.

_¡Ja!_ Abigail hizo un gesto de desdén, sacudiendo su hermosa melena al tiempo que le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, con un ademán no exento de picardía. _ A grandes rasgos, cazar es lo mismo y sin embargo lo encuentro mucho más emocionante: siempre hay algún rastro que desentrañar, una persecución por el bosque o incluso una emboscada en toda regla. Puedes tender trampas que, de no llevar cuidado, también pueden volverse contra ti, por no mencionar innumerables estrategias y armas diferentes. _ Sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos, Abigail comenzó a hablar en voz queda; más para sí misma que su interlocutor. _ Yo era una cazadora... Tal y como me enseñó papá. Hannibal, tal y como me confesó más tarde, lo había sabido desde el principio. ¿Por qué tú no?

Will comprendió al punto que había guardado la petaca demasiado pronto, pero no hizo ademán de volver a recuperarla.

_ Eras demasiado importante y valiosa para mí... Así que, deliberadamente, escogí no verlo. Prefería seguir viéndote como una niña inocente, libre de todo mal, de toda responsabilidad y de toda culpa. Evidentemente, estaba equivocado contigo.

_Ya veo. _ La muchacha jugueteó de manera ausente con el sedal que aún sostenía entre los dedos antes de recogerlo con delicadeza, darse media vuelta y volver hacia la orilla. _ ¿Es por ese motivo que no me consideraste digna de ser salvada? Quizás, en el fondo de tu corazón, te alegra que haya recibido mi merecido al fin.

_ ¡¡No!!_ Graham vadeó el torrente para salir a su encuentro, sujetándola con firmeza por los hombros antes de que ella pisara tierra. _ Eso nunca, Abigail. Jamás concebí nada semejante, te lo aseguro. Te echo de menos con una desolación que a mí mismo me sorprende, porque aunque sé muy bien que podría estar engañándome a mí mismo de nuevo, para mí fuiste la hija que nunca he tenido. Quería protegerte y quería verte feliz. Entera, estable, independiente, segura y fuerte... Quería para ti todos los dones que yo nunca pude poseer.

_ Entonces, ¿no me odias por lo que hice, aun cuando yo fuera la otra mano ejecutora que les arrebató la vida a todas esas chicas?

_ No, Abigail._ Will acarició una de sus sonrosadas mejillas con ternura, apartando de paso un rebelde mechón de pelo que revoloteaba cerca de sus pestañas. _ Nunca podría odiarte por ser una superviviente.

La muchacha cubrió la mano del detective con la suya, apretándola contra su bello rostro. _ Me resulta muy gracioso todo esto porque, ¿sabes qué...? No se lo digas a él pero, a pesar de lo mucho que dices odiarle, Hannibal y tú decís y hacéis las mismas cosas.

* * *

Aquella noche, no fue el inextricable y familiar abrazo del pavor el que arrancó a Will Graham de sus tortuosas ensoñaciones; sino el beso ingrávido y acuoso de sus propias lágrimas sobre su ardiente piel.


	5. Intrincada ambigüedad

Intrincada ambigüedad

No sé cómo retenerte.  
A veces, creo detestarte.  
Pero con todo y con eso,  
aún no sé cómo olvidarte.  
A veces, te miro y tiemblo;

temo cuanto pienso, cuanto siento.  
Temo amarte tanto como puedo odiarte.  
Hundiendo tus garras en la carne  
te aferras a mí con hambriento celo.  
Tan profundo, tan constante, tan artero.

Tu presencia es una certeza irrefutable.  
Tu influencia sobre mí, insoslayable.  
Y tu existencia, una reverente fuente inagotable  
tanto de los más sublimes como macabros anhelos.


End file.
